1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method and a computer readable medium storing a program causing a computer to execute a process for image processing.
2. Related Art
In recent years, risk management for a disaster has been strongly required. In particular, in a large-scale disaster such as an earthquake, a wind and flood disaster or a volcanic disaster, it is important to immediately check the safety of residents or the like in a disaster-stricken area. Services and systems supporting risk management for a disaster have been proposed and provided.